Harry Wonka
by alucard70
Summary: OneShot. Harry Potter fue abandonado un noche fría de invierno frente a la fábrica de un excéntrico dulcero, Willy Wonka. (Harry no es el Niño-Que-Vivió en esta historia)


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Charlie y la Fábrica de Chocolate es propiedad de Roald Dahl. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro y sólo como pasatiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo único<strong>

_La familia Dursley estaba muy contenta de decir que era una familia normal…_

Al menos hasta que Petunia Dursley abrió la puerta de su casa una mañana fría de otoño, y encontró a su sobrino fenómeno, Harry James Potter, en la puerta de su casa.

Junto al bebé había una carta. En ella se le informaba que la familia de su hermana había sufrido un ataque una semana atrás. Aunque todos estaban bien, tenían que ocuparse de cuidar a su segundo hijo, Charlus Potter. No podían hacerse cargo del otro niño, pues su hijo menor había sido el objetivo del ataque y necesitaban dedicar su tiempo a su cuidado. Otro niño le restaría atención al gemelo que más la necesitaba.

—¡No lo quiero aquí! —gritó Vernon Dursley furioso—. ¡Ese monstruo no puede estar cerca de mi hijo!

—Pero, ¿si están vigilando la casa? —El tono de Petunia era casi un susurro, como si temiera que la estuvieran escuchando.

Vernon no dijo nada más, sabiendo que su esposa tenía mucha razón.

Luego de eso, los Dursley esperaron unos meses. Meses en los que encerraron a Harry en la alacena debajo de las escaleras, en los que su primo Dudley se entretenía pellizcándole y golpeándole con una sonaja. Luego de dos meses, quedó claro que nadie los vigilaba. Vernon decidió que era el momento de deshacerse del _monstruo_.

Una noche fría de invierno, tomó al niño y lo colocó en el asiento trasero del coche. Condujo un buen rato, en dirección norte, hasta llegar al campo. Finalmente llegó a un pequeño pueblo ubicado a unos diez kilómetros de Surrey. El lugar olía a chocolate. No era de extrañarse, era por todos conocido que en ese pueblecillo de apariencia insignificante se elevaba la más grande fábrica de chocolates de todo el mundo: la fábrica Wonka.

Willy Wonka era un hombre misterioso a quien nadie había visto en años. Su fábrica permanecía cerrada todo el tiempo al público. Sólo salían de ella los dulces empaquetados y listos para distribuirse por todo el mundo.

Vernon sonrió con malicia al colocar al bebé justo frente a las enormes verjas de la fábrica. Se dio la vuelta para regresar a su coche, sin siquiera volver la vista atrás. "Al menos", pensó, "morirá oliendo a chocolate".

El carro de Vernon Dursley dio la vuelta en la esquina, justo en el momento en que las puertas de hierro de la fábrica se abrían. Desde la puerta principal un hombre alto y delgado, vestido con un abrigo lanudo y un sombrero de copa, se acercó a la criatura envuelta en mantas.

—Qué desalmado —dijo el hombre mientras levantaba al bebé en sus brazos—. Tienes suerte de que te haya visto por la cámara de seguridad.

El hombre giró sobre sus propios talones y volvió a entrar en su fábrica.

.-.-.-.

Harry Wonka, de ocho años, era un niño alegre. Era el hijo de Willy Wonka. El niño sabía perfectamente que el hombre en cuya fábrica residía no era su padre biológico. En realidad él era Harry Potter, el mayor de los gemelos Potter. Sus padres biológicos, segados por la fama y la sugerencia de Albus Dumbledore, lo habían entregado a sus tíos una semana después de que su hermano se convirtiera en el Niño-Que-Vivió, el héroe del mundo mágico.

Pero a él realmente no le interesaba eso. De no ser por aquella decisión, por terrible y desalmada que parezca, jamás habría sido dejado con Willy Wonka. En secreto Harry lo llamaba "padre", pero sólo en secreto. Por alguna razón al señor Wonka no le agradaba esa palabra ni ninguna de sus derivadas y sinónimos. Así que en su presencia sólo lo llamaba Willy.

Cuando Vernon Dursley le dejó en ese lugar en específico, no sabía que en realidad le hacía un favor. En el mundo muggle —no mágico— la gente llamaba a Willy Wonka _el Mago del Chocolate_. Claro, ellos lo hacían porque no tenían idea de que el señor Wonka era de hecho un verdadero mago.

Willy Wonka era un mago nacido de muggles. Asistió a Hogwarts y, luego de graduarse, viajó por todo el mundo para aprender sobre la cosa que más le apasionaba en el mundo: los dulces. Pasó años aprendiendo los secretos, tanto mágicos como no mágicos, de los grandes maestros dulceros y, en especial, chocolateros del mundo. Luego, cuando volvió de sus viajes, abrió una tienda en su pueblo natal. Y con el paso de los años su fábrica.

Wonka tenía una inteligencia, una astucia y una mente abierta e imaginativa. Era un genio, un prodigio, como el mismo profesor Dumbledore. Incluso compartían su gusto por los dulces. Pero, a diferencia del anciano director de Hogwarts, Wonka siempre había soñado con ser chocolatero, y es lo que hizo. Actualmente, no había nadie que fabricara dulces como él lo hacía. Ni muggle ni mago. Aunque, él tenía un mercado exclusivo: el mundo muggle. Jamás vendía sus dulces en el mundo mágico.

Desde que Willy Wonka terminó Hogwarts, no había vuelto a poner un pie en el mundo mágico. Continuaba informado sobre lo que acontecía, sobre todo por la guerra y todo ese molesto asunto de la limpieza de la sangre; pero no le apetecía verles la cara a los magos y brujas nuevamente. Él había sido un Ravenclaw solitario y de notas promedio, para un miembro de la casa de las águilas, claro está. Aunque su jefe de casa, el profesor Flitwick, siempre le había dicho que tenía un gran poder mágico. A él nunca le había interesado explotarlo más allá de como una herramienta para elaborar dulces. Wonka estaba mejor en su fábrica que en aquella sociedad decadente capaz de hacer cosas atroces, como abandonar a un niño por el simple hecho de, supuestamente, no tener magia.

Es curioso, pensaba Wonka en ocasiones, destierran a sus squibs al mundo muggle y luego se quejan de que nazcan niños mágicos en este. No tenían el intelecto para darse cuenta de que los llamados nacidos muggles eran los descendientes de los squibs desterrados décadas o incluso siglos atrás.

Harry sabía todo eso porque el mismo señor Wonka se lo había explicado. Willy Wonka opinaba que a los niños, a pesar de la creencia popular, se les debía de contar las cosas de forma directa; sobre todo si tenían que ver con su vida.

El pasado de Wonka tenía importancia para Harry por un motivo: algún día Harry tendría que ir a Hogwarts. Al menos si él quería hacerlo. Y debía saber todo lo posible sobre ese mundo, su mundo.

.-.-.-.

Como ya se dijo antes, el chocolatero supo desde que vio al niño que se trataba de un mago y de un Potter. Era la viva imagen de su gemelo, salvo por el cabello y los ojos, y Wonka había visto suficientes imágenes en el diario El Profeta del pequeño diablillo como para no reconocer a su hermano.

Wonka jamás le negó al niño que en un primer momento su intención fue devolverles a sus padres, o progenitores, como él los llamaba para evitar la palabra. Pero, de inmediato su mente había trabajado razonando los hechos. Si lo devolvía a los Potter ¿qué pasaría con él bebé? El hombre que lo abandonó en su puerta obviamente no era un Potter. ¿Era acaso que su familia lo había repudiado, como se acostumbraba en el mundo mágico, por algún motivo absurdo? Si era así, enviarlo devuelta no serviría de nada. Ellos sólo tendrían que tirarlo de nuevo como a un dulce rancio. Tenía que averiguar la verdad.

No perdió tiempo y de inmediato se puso a investigar la situación real del niño. Un mes después, sabía quién era la persona que había abandonado al bebé en la puerta de su fábrica: Vernon Dursley.

Por primera vez en cinco años, Wonka abandonó su preciada fábrica y se dirigió a Surrey.

El número cuatro de Privet Drive, a pesar de tener un aspecto agradable a la vista, destilaba un cierto deje de malicia. No le agradaba.

Wonka llamó a la puerta con su mano enguantada y esperó. A los pocos minutos Petunia abrió la puerta. La primera reacción del chocolatero al ver a la mujer fue un sobresalto. Petunia Dursley parecía una jirafa, con un enorme cuello y cara de caballo.

—¿Sí? —dijo la mujer con tono molesto.

—Disculpe la molestia, señora Dursley —comenzó Wonka una vez se recuperó de su impresión inicial. Entró a la casa y comenzó a revisar todo cuanto tuvo a su alcance. Abrió los cajones y las puertas de los armarios y cómodas; vio dentro de los jarrones y tras las cortinas—. Verá, hace algunos días su marido dejó un paquete inesperado frente a mi puerta.

El rostro de Petunia mostraba indignación al ver como un desconocido entraba y revisaba todo como si fuera su propia casa. Sin embargo, el horror fue lo que dómino su rostro en cuanto escuchó eso último.

—¿Quién le habló sobre nosotros? —preguntó horrorizada.

—Ah, señora —respondió Wonka—. ¿Realmente cree que alguien puede dejar un bebé frente a mi fábrica y yo no investigaría el asunto? Claro que no.

—Pero… entonces… usted… —balbuceó la mujer sin saber que pensar.

—Hábleme claro porque así no le entiendo nada —la interrumpió el hombre.

Petunia cerró la boca y le dedicó una mirada indignada al chocolatero.

—El motivo que me trae aquí es simple —dijo luego de un momento—. Verá, desde el primer momento en que vi al niño lo reconocí como Harry Potter, el hermano del llamado héroe mágico. Y eso me hizo preguntarme: ¿por qué el niño estaba con ustedes y no con sus pa-pa… con los Potter?

—¿Cómo es que sabe eso? —preguntó Petunia en un susurro horrorizado.

—Todo mago lo sabe. —Fue la respuesta, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Usted me dice lo que quiero saber, y yo me retiro con mis Oompa Loompa de regreso a mi fábrica.

Petunia quiso preguntar qué era eso de Oompa Loompa, pero prefirió no saber.

—Fue poco después de Halloween —comenzó la mujer.

Le contó al señor Wonka como había encontrado al niño en su puerta. La carta escrita por Albus Dumbledore donde le contaba sobre el ataque a su hermana y su familia. Como debían hacerse cargo del bebé ya que era un squib y suponía un estorbo para su hermano.

Wonka escuchó todo en silencio. Cuando Petunia terminó, el hombre se marchó sin decir palabra alguna. Estaba horrorizado de todo eso. De los Potter, de Dumbledore, de los Dursley, y sobre todo, del mundo. Con personas así, ¿que cabría esperar?

Cabe decir que, luego de esa visita, los Dursley jamás volvieron a comprar un dulce Wonka en su vida. Pero eso no es importante.

Willy Wonka, luego de su encuentro con Petunia Dursley, estaba indeciso sobre qué hacer. Cuando uno de sus Oompa Loompa le avisó de que alguien le buscaba.

Para sorpresa del chocolatero no era otro que el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore.

—Un inesperado… placer —dijo el chocolatero al recibir al hombre en el vestíbulo de su fábrica.

—Willy, mi muchacho —comenzó Dumbledore—, hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía.

—También es un placer verlo, profesor —respondió Wonka, haciendo gala de su habilidad de decir lo contrario a lo que en verdad pensaba.

El señor Wonka esperaba que eso ocurriera tarde o temprano. Albus Dumbledore se daría cuenta de que algo se había escapado de su control y trataría de arreglarlo. Y eso incluía el paradero actual de Harry Potter.

—Ya no soy tu profesor, puedes llamarme por mi nombre —le permitió el anciano.

—Bien, señor Dumbledore. —Por un momento el entrecejo del mago mayor se frunció, pero de inmediato volvió a su aspecto jovial—. ¿Me dirá a qué se debe el placer?

—Ah, sí, mi muchacho —respondió Dumbledore—. Recientemente me llegó información de que Harry Potter está aquí.

—No voy a negarlo —dijo Wonka—. Ese niño fue abandonado en mi puerta una noche tormentosa de invierno.

—Debe ser un error…

—¡No, no es un error! —gritó Wonka sin poder contenerse más—. ¡Fui a ver a esas… personas, si se les puede llamar así! ¡Son horribles! ¡Lo abandonaron sólo por ser un mago! ¡Y eso no es todo, sus propios padres hicieron lo mismo, porque usted se los sugirió!

Dumbledore parecía dolido por lo que escuchaba. Cerró los ojos y una expresión de genuina tristeza se dibujó en su rostro.

—Es por el bien mayor —dijo de pronto—. James lo comprendió de inmediato. A Lily costó tiempo convencerla, pero al final aceptó que era lo mejor para todos.

—¿Lo mejor? —Al principio el chocolatero se planteó darle el beneficio de la duda al hombre, pero luego de esas palabras, su decisión fue definitiva—. ¿Qué los pa-pa… Potter abandonaran a un bebé es lo mejor?

—El niño es un squib —trató de justificarse Dumbledore—, y su hermano, luego de lo que pasó, necesitara toda la atención y el amor de sus padres. No podrá tenerlos si sus padres están cuidando de otro niño.

—¿Y qué harán si tienen más hijos? —rebatió Wonka—. ¿Los encerraran en un armario bajo las escaleras?

Dumbledore pareció horrorizado de todo lo que Wonka decía. Pero aun así volvió a insistir:

—Es un squib, si crece rodeado de magia no podrá evitar desear él mismo poder usarla. ¿Qué le dirán cuando descubra que no puede volar en una escoba, que no puede ir a Hogwarts, que no puede quedarse en el mundo mágico? Lo mejor es que el niño no sepa de la magia, Willy. Debe volver con sus tíos. Debe crecer lejos de todo esto, lejos de la magia.

—Se quedara aquí —dijo Wonka sin dejar espacio a más peticiones de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore pareció meditar un momento. Luego, con un suspiro resignado, volvió a hablar:

—Hay una razón por la que elegimos a sus tíos y no a su padrino, Sirius Black —dijo—. Cuando la maldición asesina rebotó en su hermano, se invocó una magia muy antigua y poderosa. Esa magia reside en la sangre. Gracias a la sangre de su tía, el niño estará a salvo hasta que el mundo mágico se olvide de él y ya no corra más peligro. Si se queda aquí estará expuesto.

—Nadie puede derribar las defensas mágicas de mi fábrica. —Wonka parecía muy seguro, tanto como cuando, mucho tiempo atrás, le decía a su padre que sería un chocolatero—. Los mortífagos intentaron entrar cinco veces. No lo consiguieron. Este lugar es tan seguro como Gringotts o, incluso, Hogwarts.

Dumbledore pareció querer debatir ese hecho, pero Wonka continuó:

—Harry se quedara aquí —insistió Wonka—. Si lo devuelve con sus tíos le mataran. Ya lo han dejado afuera en la nieve en una ocasión, lo harán de nuevo. La próxima vez puede que nadie se dé cuenta a tiempo. Está tan seguro con esas personas como con los mortífagos. O, aún peor, uno de esos horribles orfanatos.

Al final, incluso el gran Albus Dumbledore entendió que era imposible discutir con Willy Wonka al respecto. Jamás lo convencería de devolver al niño con sus tíos.

Un mes después, en el Ministerio de Magia, James Potter cedió legalmente la tutela de su hijo mayor a Willy Wonka. Harry Wonka había nacido.

.-.-.-.

La vida para Harry era feliz con Willy Wonka. Siempre había algo que hacer en la fábrica. Y esos quehaceres generalmente eran muy divertidos. Desde el principio, Wonka sostuvo que la educación era lo más importante. Así pues, desde los cuatro años, Harry aprendió a leer, a escribir y matemáticas básicas. Sin embargo, los métodos de enseñanza del maestro chocolatero, como todo lo que hacía, eran únicos. Gracias a sus métodos, Harry era capaz de leer hasta tres mil palabras por minuto. Y había una gran biblioteca en la que poner en práctica todo eso. La biblioteca Wonka tenía miles de libros en muchos idiomas y de toda clase de temas. Idiomas, matemáticas, literatura, ciencias sociales, biología, química, física, y en general todos los temas importantes tanto mágicos como muggles. Pero, eso no era todo, también había algunos otros temas más del gusto del excéntrico chocolatero: recetas de diversos tipos de chocolates, recetarios de dulces tradicionales de diversos países, malvaviscos, chicles, entre otros.

Pero era la sección de magia donde Harry pasaba más tiempo. Leía y volvía a leer todo el contenido de los libros. Quería hacer uso de toda esa magia. No podía esperar para ir a Hogwarts. Para Harry no había nada mejor que tomar un enorme libro e ir al jardín de los dulces. Se sentaba bajo un enorme árbol de manzanas de caramelo y leía hasta la hora de la comida.

También gustaba de jugar con los Oompa Loompa y escuchar las historias que estos le contaban de Loompalandia y las horribles y peligrosas criaturas que habitaban dicho lugar.

La vida de Harry giraba en torno a todo eso y a los dulces. Los dulces eran mágicos por derecho propio. Nada como dejar que un trozo de sabroso chocolate se derritiera en su boca, o hacer una enorme pompa de chicle. Claro, a pesar de lo que se pueda pensar, los dulces constituían una parte pequeña de su dieta. Su padre siempre decía que los dulces eran la recompensa merecida luego de una comida saludable. Y Willy Wonka se tomaba eso muy seriamente.

Harry era un chico inteligente. Wonka esperaba que entrara en Ravenclaw, como él lo había hecho. Pero, la verdad, no le importaba mucho en que casa fuera mientras su hijo fuera feliz.

El niño continúo creciendo de forma saludable. Con la mejor educación que ambos mundos podían darle, una salud envidiable y una familia amorosa. Jamás se detenía a pensar en qué vida podría haber tenido de no vivir en la fábrica Wonka.

Cuando creciera iría a Hogwarts, aprendería a controlar su magia y, luego, se alejaría del mundo mágico —siniestro y decadente— como su padre había hecho.


End file.
